walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Negan (Comic Series)
Negan is the leader of a group called 'The Saviors' and an enemy of the Hilltop Colony. Negan is something of the polar opposite to Rick. While Rick has killed to survive, Negan kills out of a sadistic belief that they are the stronger ones and deserve everything and those that don't believe will suffer. Glenn's brutal and cruel murder shows that Negan has no empathy or remorse for killing those who haven't harmed him. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Negan's life prior to the zombie apocalypse. After-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Negan established "The Saviors" and fiercely ruled over his men. Negan, along with his team which includes at least 50 or more other men, had made a deal with the Hilltop Colony; they would use the weaponry that the other group was lacking to kill all zombies wandering near their premises. In return, they would obtain half of Hilltop's supplies; such as livestock and crops. To get his point across if a potential problem arises, Negan and his men resort to cruel and manic measures. If they sense they are being tracked or if they feel they aren't getting a sufficient enough amount of supplies, they beat or kill the people from Hilltop. The group also sends "messages" to the community, which are usually very deadly, such as with Gregory getting stabbed by Ethan. Negan, with fifty other Saviors, sneak up on Rick's group and subdue Rick by surprise. They line up all the survivors from the van (Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Sophia, Michonne, and Heath) and line them up. He tells them how he wants revenge for the saviors that were killed. Without an agreement from Rick, Negan makes a deal; everything that belongs to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, now belongs to The Saviors. He introduces his weapon of choice; Lucille, a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. After a long talk about who he should beat to death using Lucille, he finally picks his victim at random: Glenn. Maggie panics, as Glenn tries to talk Negan out of it. Negan ignores him and begins to crush Glenn's skull, using Lucille. Negan laughs and when Glenn starts to get back up he says "He's taking it like a champ." before smashing his head open. Negan tells the mourning and crying group that the Saviors will be back in one week to collect half of everything that the Alexandria Safe-Zone owns or there will be more killings. Rick says that he will avenge Glenn and kill Negan. Negan laughs at this then turns around, leaving the survivors with Glenn's body. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Negan has killed: *Andy (Assumed) *David (Assumed) *Crystal (Assumed) *Glenn *Possibly numerous amounts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead Comic Series Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear Trivia *Negan's main weapon of choice is a baseball bat wrapped in barbed-wire which he calls, 'Lucille'. **Negan is one of three characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Danny St. John with "Charlotte", and Molly with "Hilda". *At first it was implied Negan was some kind of cult leader, as The Saviors said Negan spoke through all of them. Though the term cult may not apply to the Saviors, they are most definitely the followers of Negan to an almost religious level. *Negan and Dwight are the only Saviors who have killed people in Rick's group (Glenn and Abraham). *Negan is the second named character to be introduced in a triple digit issue, after Mike. *Originally, Negan didn't want to kill Glenn, Heath or Michonne because he felt that this would make him look like a racist, though this was most likely banter on his part. *Negan was the second character to be named before he was actually seen, the first being Carl. *Glen Mazzara has stated that he is interested in introducing Negan in the TV Series, several seasons from now. Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists